


Game Night

by mistressterably



Series: No rest for the wicked [30]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: For those that are interested.. there is actually a Gravity maze game.  http://www.thinkfun.com/products/gravity-maze/





	Game Night

‘Sorry I’m late getting home, Malcolm. Did I miss the kids bedtime?’ Dani arrived home, hanging her coat up in the front closet. 

‘Girls have been asleep for 30 minutes. Mia took over reading. She got a new book from school that she wanted to read to Gracie.’ Malcolm joined Dani in the front hall, giving her tight hug. ‘Alastair just settled in now. I’m sure you could manage kisses with the girls without waking them up. Expect the lad to keep you busy for a bit.’

‘I’ll go give him cuddles then.’

‘I saved some of the chicken from dinner. I’ll warm it up for you if you’re hungry.’

‘That would be lovely.’ Dani hugged him back, kissing his cheek.

‘And a bit of wine.’ Malcolm suggested. ‘Oh, before I get too caught up in anything else, did you get that game we talked about?’

‘Yes, I did. I left it in the car in case Mia were up and around still..’

‘Good idea. I’ll go get it then. You,’ He kissed Dani once more. ‘Go cuddle your son. I’ll cuddle you after you eat.’

‘I’m taking that as a promise.’

‘Very much so, my love.’ 

Dani, a fingertip trailing over his lips, turned away and headed up the stairs to the nursery. 

Malcolm went back to the kitchen to warm up Dani’s dinner. While it warmed he ran out to the car, popped open the boot and got the bag with the game in it. Back in the kitchen, Malcolm pulled out the bottle of wine, opened it and poured a couple of glasses. Setting them on the kitchen table, he lit a few candles. ‘A bit of romance never hurts.’ 

Sitting at the table, waiting on the dinner to warm for his wife, Malcolm sipped the wine and read the instructions on the game. It was a Gravity maze game that Dani had heard about from one of her co-workers. On that recommendation, they had decided to buy it and give it a try before they gave it to Mia. Opening the box, Malcolm laid out the pieces and was reading through the instructions. 

‘Now that smells divine.’ Dani sat and sipped her wine. Malcolm put down the instructions and got the warmed dinner for Dani, placing it in front of her. ‘If you ever get tired of writing that column of yours you could always be a chef.’

‘No fu…. Flipping way.’ Malcolm looked sheepish. 

‘Careful there, Mr. Tucker.’ Dani shot him a warning look.

‘Yes, ma’am.’ Malcolm reached over to her plate and snagged a piece of broccoli to pop it in his mouth. ‘This game looks pretty easy. I bet it’ll be quickly mastered by our little genius.’

‘Mia is not a genius and you had better not be using that around her.’

‘Course not. But she is a smart cracker. She wanted to start reading Jules Verne to Gracie. I told her that wouldn’t work just yet but she insisted. Gracie, true to form, was not interested at all.’

‘Not a surprise.’ Dani agreed. ‘I guess it was you that got read to then?’

‘You’re on a winning streak there, love.’ Malcolm topped up their glasses and laid out the first challenge card for the game. ‘Shall we?’

‘This is a solo game, isn’t it? More a puzzle to solve?’

‘Doesn’t mean we can’t try it out together.’

‘Okay, you go first.’ Dani watched him. 

Malcolm managed to build the first tower and complete it successfully the first time. ‘Hah. Not that hard.’

Dani shrugged. ‘My turn.’ She pulled the next challenge card and completed hers the first time as well. 

‘This is too easy.’ Malcolm grunted. 

‘Raise the stakes a bit?’ Dani grinned at him. 

‘What do you have in mind, love?’

‘Fail on the first try and you have to do what the other person tells you to.’

Malcolm tilted his head curiously at her. ‘Any rules as to what you can ask for?’

‘Within reason.’ Dani caught the suggestive look in his eyes.

‘Reason as in things that won’t wake the kids?’

‘That sounds reasonable.’ Dani agreed and Malcolm’s interest was piqued in the game more than it was a few minutes ago. They each drew a card. 

‘Ladies first.’ Malcolm gestured to his wife and she quickly completed her challenge. Drinking her wine, she sat and watched Malcolm work on his challenge card. He was about to drop the marble into the start point before he pulled back, made a quick change then dropped it in. It stalled two blocks before the end point. 

‘That’s your first fail.’ Dani lifted her eyebrows a moment and then smiled, holding out her glass. ‘You can refill my wine.’

‘Easy task. You going to get more challenging at some point?’ 

‘You’ll have to wait and see. My turn again.’ Dani was successful again and drank her wine as she watched Malcolm work on his next challenge. ‘If you give up I get another order.’

‘I’m not giving up.’ Malcolm’s tongue stuck out as he compared the blocks to the challenge laid out on his card. Maybe playing while mildly buzzed from the wine wasn’t a great idea for the Scot but he was determined and finally he dropped the ball in. He held his breath and then let it out when the ball completed the course. ‘Yes!’

‘My turn.’ Dani drew a card and began to build her own maze. Overconfident, Dani dropped the ball in and gasped when it popped out midway down one of the towers. 

‘Hah!’ Malcolm lifted his glass. ‘I think I would like a long kiss from you.’

‘Malcolm.’ Dani gave him a look. ‘Is that where this is going to go?’

‘When I win.’ Malcolm teased her. Dani got up and sat on his lap, put her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. ‘Excellent. Now, my turn.’ Malcolm drew a card and got to work. He assembled the maze and dropped the ball in and then groaned when it failed. ‘How the…’

‘Looks like you get to take that shirt of yours off.’ 

‘Is this going to wind up being a strip game?’

‘Depends on who wins, doesn’t it?’ Dani turned the tables on him and watched as he peeled off his shirt. She gave him a soft whistle of appreciation and drew a card for her turn. She succeeded and sat to watch Malcolm work on his challenge. The ball dropped slowly all the way until it thumped to a stop before the end. Malcolm grunted, peering at the stopped ball. 

Dani chuckled and thought for a moment. ‘I’ll take a shoulder massage this time.’

‘Don’t want my trousers off?’ Malcolm suggested and got up. Standing behind Dani, he got his fingers digging firmly into her shoulder muscles to make her sigh happily. He sat back down and watched Dani complete her next maze successfully. He took his turn and succeeded as well. Dani’s next turn failed.

Malcolm grinned. ‘Now this is where it gets more fun.’

‘Uh oh.’ Dani waited on Malcolm. 

‘Fair is fair. Take your top off.’

‘Malcolm. What if the kids wake up?’

‘Long as we’re quiet… that was your rule, wasn’t it?’

‘But…’ 

‘Top off now.’ Malcolm insisted with a smile. Dani got up and slowly unbuttoned her top, sliding it from her shoulders. She tossed it over to Malcolm, who caught it and smelled it with a smile. ‘Now this is divine.’ His look said it all to her as his eyes took in her figure and then back to her face. ‘My turn.’

Dani sat back down, drank more wine and watched him work. She couldn’t stop herself pointing out an obvious mistake he had made, got a look from him as he fixed it and then successfully dropped the ball to the end point. ‘Your turn.’ He waited for her to build her maze. She dropped the ball, held her breath and then groaned in disappointment as it fell out before the end. Malcolm emptied his glass of wine. ‘I would like you, my dearest wife, to come sit on my lap and shower my chest with your soft kisses.’

‘With pleasure.’ She smiled at him, stood up and then sat on his lap. Malcolm slipped an arm around her waist to hold her as she bent to kiss his chest. He sighed happily, eyes partially closed as her lips peppered his chest warmly. She dared to kiss her way up from his chest to his lips. 

‘Now that,’ Malcolm breathed out as she pulled away from his lips. ‘Was cheating.’

‘Your turn.’ Dani got up from his lap, winking at him before she took his glass of wine, emptied it and then sat back down. 

‘Someone’s getting into this.’ Malcolm hinted and drew a card. 

‘And we both know who’s fault that is.’ Dani smiled sweetly.

Malcolm, taking the game seriously and wanting to win, took his time but found himself getting more and more distracted by his semi-naked wife leaning forward on the table watching him. The effect of her having been on his lap and her kisses hadn’t helped his condition either. He placed the last few blocks into place and then dropped the ball. It wound its way through the maze he had built and, once more, stopped short of the end block. ‘Damn.’

‘Trousers, off.’ Dani didn’t hesitate.

‘What happened about worrying about kids?’ Malcolm got up and began to slowly work his belt free.

‘We’re being quiet.’ Dani countered and gestured for him to carry on. 

Malcolm popped the button of his trousers and slowly unzipped them, giving his wife a tease show. He shuddered a little as he slid the trousers down until he was standing only in his boxers. Dani appreciated the sight of his reaction with a sexy look at him. Malcolm sat down. ‘Your turn.’

‘With pleasure.’ Dani drew a card and got to work. Her confidence was unfounded as the ball clattered through and dropped out and onto the table top. ‘Crap.’

‘I want those trousers of yours off.’

‘Malcolm!’ Dani realized that she hadn’t worn any panties that day because of Malcolm not getting laundry done the day before. 

‘No getting all shy, love.’ Malcolm teased. ‘Off with them.’

‘You know…’

‘I know.’ He grinned.

Dani got up and slowly undid her trousers. Still a slight hesitation from her before the cotton trousers slid down past her naked hips and pooled on the floor. Malcolm groaned in response as Dani stood in front of him, clad only in her bra. 

‘I love you, Dani Tucker.’ Malcolm said suddenly, getting up to rest his hands on her hips. He kissed her deeply, pulling her close to him. 

‘Malcolm… you’re cheating.’ Dani tried to push against his chest to stop him.

His lips were close against her ear, ‘Fuck the game.’

Dani’s mouth formed an O with a brief thought of telling him off for his language but his hips grinding into hers stopped her from any other coherent conversation. Malcolm’s strong hands lifted her up and onto the table. Dani’s hands tugged on the elastic waist of his boxers to slip under the waist and push them down. Malcolm’s breath came more heavily as he became more impassioned. 

Her finger pressed against his lips. ‘Shhh.’

‘Kiss me to shut me up then.’ Malcolm grunted and then shut up as her lips took over from her finger. 

The only noise from their lovemaking was the thumping of the kitchen table as it moved with their efforts. 

Malcolm’s arms were around Dani, holding her against him as they caught their breath afterward. ‘I love you more than I could ever put in words, Dani.’

‘Then don’t try.’ Dani smiled at him, her fingers brushing through his hair. ‘Take me upstairs.’

‘Oh, I’ll take you alright.’ Malcolm teased and helped her down from the table. The last tower that Dani had assembled toppled over, sending the ball clattering onto the floor. 

‘The ball..’ Dani went to grab it.

‘Dani, love, I am never going to be able to see this game as a kid’s game.’ Malcolm took the ball from her and dropped it into the box. 

‘You have a point.’ Dani laughed.

‘We’ll buy her a different game.’ Malcolm suggested. ‘Now, upstairs. Where I can take you.’ Malcolm kissed her. ‘Again.’

**Author's Note:**

> For those that are interested.. there is actually a Gravity maze game. http://www.thinkfun.com/products/gravity-maze/


End file.
